Black Roses
by evadere
Summary: Why is it that whenever there’s suicide involved, romance isn’t too far behind it? SetoxTea


**Black Roses **

Disclaimer : I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Synopsis : Why is it that whenever there's suicide involved, romance isn't too far behind it? ( SetoxTea )

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Picking up the daily paper, Seto was able to read it for the first time that day. Work had been aggravating, having to fix a malfunction in the data system. His normal 'coffee, newspaper, limo' routine was thrown off with the sudden emergency. Glancing over the front page a headline stood out.

**Business Corporal jumps from own building **: _Scandal or company failures behind the suicide?_

"Hardly worth front page news," Seto muttered. He grunted at the desperate news, barely reading a few lines to satisfy his curiosity. Some wannabe that couldn't take the pressure, slept around, stole money and was exposed as the fraud he was. . . Supposedly. _Imbecile_. What a weakness to think killing yourself is a solution. What a stupid person, I would have probably helped and shoved him off the building if I met him. . . World needs less of them anyway. Seto snickered at the thought.

As the limo stopped, he placed the newspaper on the seat and climbed out. Upon entering the door he noted a bitter smell. _That smells like something burnt _. . .

"Mokuba!"

There was a moment of silence, then a mixture of words, a black blur and Seto struggling for air. Mokuba continued to hug his brother tightly, unaware of his brother's inability to breathe. "Seto it's late, what happened? You missed dinner, I even helped cook some!" _Hence the burned smell_. . . Seto smiled.

Ruffling Mokuba's hair and setting his briefcase on the table he asked lightly, " Want to warm me up a plate while I take a quick shower?" His brother flashed a wide grin, gave him another suffocating hug and sped off to the kitchen. Seto jogged upstairs and turned into the hallway making straight for his bedroom. Mokuba ran back out, looking for his brother. " Seto, I forgot to tell you, I needed some help with homework so I invited. . ." His words went unheard as he heard his brother's door slam shut.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

So the day hadn't started off normally for Seto, but he expected normalcy when he got home. Just like he expected Mokuba's bear hug and smile. Just like he expected to calm himself down with a quick shower. He even expected the unexpected experiment of Mokuba's cooking. What he didn't expect was to find Tea Gardener sitting on the railing outside on his balcony, with a letter opener to her wrist, breaking the skin slightly. _What the hell!_ Should have been his first thought. Instead his mind was saying _That letter opener looks awfully familiar. . . _As he shut the door.

He froze, confused that she still wasn't aware of **his** presence in **his** room. Not leaving her another second with that damn letter opener, he snuck up from behind grabbing her lightly bloodied wrist and pulled her off the balcony. Caught by surprise she let out a gasp that meant to come out as a scream.

Seto stared at her face as she turned to him, her cheeks glistening with tears and a look of desperation in her expression. He took a moment to study her, the small amount of blood falling from her wrist so softly onto his Persian rug. She hadn't changed out of her uniform, the blouse and skirt unsettled as if she had trying to rip at them. His eyes moved back to hers, a heated rage waiting within them. They seemed to shock her out of her daze as she let out a barely audible whimper and her knees gave out. He let go of her wrist but removed the letter opener from her grasp as she fell to the floor. He watched over her not knowing if he should pity her, yell at her, or comfort her. He opted for the second choice.

"What the hell were you thinking Gardener! What… no never mind I don't care. What are you doing in my room… my house!" Letting out a growl, he glared at her. He had spoken harshly enough to jolt her, but not loud enough for Mokuba to hear. He chucked the letter opener against the wall, hearing a sharp _thud_ as it stuck to the sturdy wood. Silence fell upon them, and seemed like an eternity before she answered him.

"Mokuba invited me. He needed help with homework." Seto strained to listen as she was whispering, her eyes glued to the drop of blood on the rug before her. _Mokuba is gonna hear about this alright. . . _Seto turned to the letter opener impaled in the wall, his eyes narrowing.

"That only answers part of my question. What were you doing in my room, and care to explain your need to use _my_ letter opener?"

Tea bowed her head even further down and began to shake. Seto's eyes widen as he wasn't accustomed to having bubbly and cheerful Tea Gardener break down in his personal space. She kept on crying until she seemed satisfied that Seto's rug was soaked. Rubbing her eyes she looked over to the window and spoke, "It just seems like such a nice place…to die." _There's another point for Gardner in the unexpected area._

She pushed herself off the ground and glided over to the balcony. He hastily followed her, not caring to have her jump off his property. He couldn't possibly understand what she meant, since his room was to his own liking. To a girl it would be nothing but a plain boyish room, and _damn it to hell if there was anything pretty In it! _" The ocean is prettier… why didn't you just throw yourself off a cliff?" Seto winced not being able to bite back his response.

She turned to look at him, a serene expression now on her features. Her eyes seemed distant as if she was off in Kaibaland. _Heh. . . Ok I guess now isn't a time to joke. . . _"Are you always this insensitive?"

"Only when someone tries to bleed all over my bedroom." She sighed as she peered over the railing. Seto placed hand on her back and another on the railing. He mentally blamed it on impulse.

"When I came here, after I helped Mokuba to start off dinner I went to the bathroom. ." _Please let that be the end of her explanation. . . " _when I guess I kind of went wandering. I found your room and was drawn to your balcony. I've always loved them you know. . . You feel like a princess staring out over your kingdom." _Can I gag now? _Seto inwardly groaned. Realizing his annoyance she stopped and looked at him again. She moved her lips into the tiniest hint of a sad smile.

"Your garden is beautiful, I'm guessing your servants tend to it." Seto grunted. That was obviously correct since he could care less for gardening. " I guess you never noticed the type of flowers you have planted. I noticed them as I peered down and was amazed. You have such a rare flower and you probably could care less."

"Yawn," was Seto's response as he leaned against the railing. _Why the hell am I taking to Gardener of all people, about gardening of all things! _Seto did however look down and admire the garden below them. _So that's what she was talking about . . ._

"Black roses. They're so dark and gorgeous. They remind me of death seducing an angel." Seto gave her an inquiring glance, noting how odd it sounded coming from her. Either she really was bent on killing herself or those friendship speeches were the result of crack. He hoped it was the second if not neither. He gave the roses a look, realizing she was correct. There was an awe around such an irregular flower, the petal's deep hue clashing against the evergreen stem. To him he though of it as Tea herself. Her personality was as bright as any rose but so inside she was as irregular as the dark petals that bore from seemingly untainted stem. _Whoa. . . I just though of her as Tea and as a rose. Shit I need to lighten up on my caffeine intake._

"So you think they're pretty. Let me correct myself, gorgeous. I still don't understand the point of killing yourself in my room." Seto sneered, bluntly stating the event that almost occurred. He watched as she continued to stare at the patch of roses, the moonlight shining over them. Seto moved so that his back was against the railing and he could peer up into the now darkened sky. He heard he let out a shaky breath as she continued her explanation.

"I've been thinking about this for a while. When I saw that garden I just wanted to die here. Who knew you could find something so perfect and breathtaking in Kaiba mansion.. Or out of actually." She paused at my grunt in response to her insult. "That's when I did it. . . And if I could just fall off of your balcony into those roses it would be glamorous. I'd lie there bleeding , surrounded by them. The last thing I would see and smell before I took my last breath would be them. I would have felt awful to get your room all bloody anyway, that be so inconsiderate of me. Sorry about your rug, you must think I'm insane to find this all so fascinating."

"No argument here." Seto replied, but in a softer tone. Maybe that was what woke her, or maybe the fact that she had failed in her attempt and had to deal with Seto Kaiba dawned upon her finally. She let out a sob before gripping onto Seto tightly while she cried into his chest. He made no move to push her off, or even make a face. He just stood there, arms on the railing as she began to speak through her tears.

"I just couldn't take it. I've always been so happy, needing to be there for my friends but lately… I just…. I can't be there…. I'm not even there for me… I feel horrible, everything's so bleak and I've lost it.. . When I danced I danced with passion. . . How can I fulfill my dream and go to New York if it's gone! I can't remember the last time I felt happy. I'm losing… losing faith in everything… everyone. I can't even tell my friends . . . Tea the cheery and happy one. . . Losing it… dying inside… I want to just stop. It's too hard… I've never felt such a bleak outlooks on all my problems…. I need to dance… and love… how can I do that when It will never happen? I'm so lost. " Tea finished the last words quietly as she continued to cry on him. His mind raced over her words, remembering today's news. No, Tea wasn't weak, just lost like she said. She had always been there for her friends and even for Seto and Mokuba. It was time someone was there for her and to hell if anyone said anything about him being the one to do it.

He wrapped his arms around her in a comforting embrace as he waited for her to calm herself. He took her chin in his hand and tilted it up so she was peering up at him.

"Faber est suae quisque fortunae**"** He whispered it to her as she clung to him.

"Great, I pour my heart out to you and you speak a different language," Tea grumbled as she suddenly frowned.

"It's Latin. It means every man is the artisan of his own fortune. Only you can make your future happen. You can't depend on everyone else to help you. I know I couldn't. You can have your friends to help you, but face your problems alone. You can only find yourself when you're lost. Tea I know you're struggling, but who can fight this battle but yourself?" He paused, breathing hard. They just stared at each other, losing themselves in each other's desperation.

"How can I find it again? When I dance I'm longing, or celebrating. I . . . Need that more. . . I don't think you'd understand." Tea spoke to the ground, her voice meek.

"You've always berated me with those damn speeches… so I've come back and bitten you in the ass with one. Ok that sounded wrong but it's true. You haven't put enough faith in your friends to let them help you. But if you don't want to show them your weakness, who am I to stop you? Tea winced at his words as they sunk in.

"Maybe. . who knows. . . A friend?" Tea murmured. She sounded so helpless, lost. Maybe she just needs someone to help her find what she's looking for. _Could I become her black rose. . . And turn the turbulence within her into something remarkable?_ What she was asking, he would have never complied. It was not something he gave out, friendship required a part of you to be obtained by another person. Yet maybe he would. She was willing to give so much, and he was willing to help her overcome weakness. _Well Mokuba would approve… since I would actually have a friend that's not actually family._

Returning her glance, Seto's eyes hardened as he said coldly, "One condition."

Her eyes began to water, for she mistook his firmness as the same 'Kaiba way' to work this to his advantage. He smiled suddenly, "Just let me know the next time you're feeling suicidal so I can lock my bedroom door." Tea laughed at his joke, the first of many she would hear from him.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Mokuba wondered what took them so long, but didn't raise the question when Seto came down for his charred meal. He didn't ask about why Tea seemed to have changed into one of his brother long sleeve shirts, or that her eyes were all red. Tea sat down next to him and smiled. Mokuba knew something was going on, but he also knew it was fine. As Seto tried to eat the remainders of what he had cooked, Mokuba began to talk with Tea. Seto looked up from his plate to see Tea smiling as Mokuba finished one of their earlier conversations. He never had anyone have dinner with his brother and him, but in a way it felt normal. _I guess that's what I should expect if I'm friends with Tea now. . ._

Tea left late in the night, but not alone. As she and Seto sat in the limo, she talked about many things. Seto would just lay back and listen, look at her sometimes and respond when he had something to say. He could tell Tea was glad she had decided to let things happen this way, and that she could trust him. She had asked that he would not mention anything to her friends, and he understood. Cracked a few jokes about her friends, but she was happy nonetheless.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Tea listened to the teacher's scribbling on the chalkboard, as she pondered the events that occurred so many nights ago. She couldn't explain anything, except that in a weird way, Seto… yes Seto was her friend. She grinned, remembering their conversations and his witty remarks. For after months of dealing with problems and thinking she could no longer dance with him in mind he gave her something. Friendship, which was precious coming from him. It would do, because she knew Seto Kaiba wasn't so easy in opening himself up to others. She had fallen in love with him a long time ago, but this would have to do. She could keep longing for him as she always did, while dancing, hoping he could return it.

Seto surprised her on that. For everytime she felt horrible he noticed. Unaware to her, he watched her in class, as she drifted off in her own treacherous thoughts. Not only did he notice, but the very next day, she would find him at her doorstep after school. With a black rose twirling between his fingertips, and that unforgettable smirk on his lips. That was when Tea knew he would always find her whenever she was lost.

**The End**

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

A/N : Too much fluff at the end. . . Can't breathe. Eh… got the idea.. Like the whole suicide and Seto being all sarcastic… then it turned mushy. Well it's implied SetoxTea in the future so it's happy. The quote that Tea says about pouring her heart out and he speaks another language…. That is all my friend and I! We had a fight, she says some stuff.. And I send her a Latin quote about friendship… and that was her response. Hehe. Always appreciate reviews!


End file.
